New In Town
by Always-and-forever-42
Summary: All our CSI: Miami characters are Seniors in high school! Calleigh Is new in town. What happens when she meets the guy of her dreams, Eric Delko? Rated T for now, might turn into M for content in later chapters. R&R ! (;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 NIT  
CPOV  
*BEEP* *BEEP* 6 AM already?! I start to pull the covers over my head until I realize what day it is. My first day at MDHS, or Miami Dade High School. I'm kind of worried, what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? I shake these thoughts out of my mind as I begin to get ready for school.  
I pick out my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, my black combat boots, and my white lace top that shows just the right amount of cleavage. I apply a sheer powder to my face along with a light layer of blush and a swipe of mascara. I put on a dab of lipgloss then stand back to look at myself. "Perfect" I say aloud, not exactly thinking.  
I grab my black leather bag, and skip down the stairs. Mom's still asleep, so I just grab an apple and start my walk to school. Moments later a boy who looks about my age hops out of his house and starts walking in the same direction as me. I take in his features, his toned body, his flawless, dark, skin, and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I wonder if he's in my grade?

EPOV  
Who is that?! I think to myself as I see the gorgeous blonde walking in front of me. I start to stare at her as I study her features. Her perfect, shiny blonde hair, her small waist, toned butt. Wow, I think to myself. She's beautiful. She turned around and our eyes meet. I stare into her bright green orbs and she offers a small smile. I jog a little bit and catch up with her.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" I ask her, hoping she won't ignore my attempts at making conversation.  
"I am actually, we moved in a couple days ago from Louisiana," she replies. I stare at her perfect lips as I nearly melt hearing her sweet southern accent.  
"Uh- uhm- great," I finally manage to say as I'm almost at a total loss for words. "I'm Eric -Eric Delko, I live next door," I say as I finally recover, extending my hand.  
"Calleigh Duquesne." She replies as she shakes my hand and smiles sweetly.  
"Wow, beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I say, as my sad attempt to flirt.  
"You're not half bad yourself Delko," she replies with a wink and a subtle hair flip. Wow. Just wow. I feel like my heart is going to melt, but I keep my cool.  
"Your a senior, right?" I ask.  
"Yup, you?" She answers.  
"Same. Hey, you know since you're new and all, and we're neighbors, how bout I show you around town a bit after school," I ask?  
"I'd love that." She answers with a small blush to her cheeks. Score!

CPOV  
Oh my god. Did this insanely attractive guy really just ask to hang out with me?! I don't get it. Maybe he's a total douche and just doing this as a joke... Or maybe not. I don't know, I guess I'll just have to find out.  
We approach the school and we make our way up the steps and through the large double doors. I gasp at the sight. This school is huge! "I-," I begin as I look around wide eyed. Eric cuts me off. "I know it's huge, it's allot to take in. Don't worry, you have me to show you around." He says taking my hand in his. I smile. "Where's your locker?" He asks. I pull out my phone and check my notepad. "Uhm, 4897... I have no idea where that is." I reply, laughing at my helplessness. "Perfect, that's only a couple away from mine!" He said eagerly as he started to guide me through the halls.  
I began to notice all the people around me... Staring. Girls were glaring at me with...anger...jealousy? I don't know. And the guys seemed as if they were just trying to look down my shirt. One guy smacked my ass as I walked by, which made me a little uncomfortable. I'm glad Eric has more respect for me than that. As we approach our lockers, I fiddle with my lock as I put in the combination finally succeeding in opening it. I get the books I need as the bell rings.  
"What's your first class?" He asks me sweetly.  
"Science with Mrs. Wood." I reply, not having the slightest cle where to go.  
"Great, me too!" He said as we walked hand in hand to class. I smiled as my heart skipped a beat.

Hope you enjoyed! R&R! ;)  
-Taylor (:


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV  
I can't stop staring at the clock. The sooner class gets out, the sooner we start the next one, and the sooner the day is over. And then I have my date, sorta. I wish it was a date. But I can't wait.  
Suddenly I'm hit with a paper ball. I look around for the bastard who threw it, but my eyes land on Calleigh as she mouths for me to open it. I slowly open up the paper and smooth out the creases. I stare at her perfect handwriting in purple pen, and then remember I have to read it.  
"Hey there Mr. Daydreamer, what's on your mind ;)" the note said. I let out a small chuckle.  
"You (: " I write in reply as I fold the note and toss it to her desk. I notice Mrs. Wood glaring at me so I make it look like I'm making stupid science flash cards... The note lands on my desk again. I unfold it and read:  
"Me? Whadya mean? :/" I look over at her and smile to reassure her it's nothing bad. I start writing:  
"Just thinking about what we're gonna do after school. I don't think we have next period together, so meet me by the lockers at lunch? ;)" I toss the note onto her desk. Yes I think. Yes I can't believe this is happening! I mean she's so perfect and-  
"Mr. Delko, Ms. Duquesne, what was that" I hear Mrs. Wood ask suspiciously.  
"Oh nothing Mrs. Wood, I was just helping Eric with the definitions" she says, handing Mrs. Wood a different note. Mrs. Wood looks it over, smiles and nods, then walks back to her desk. "Thank you" I mouth to her. She just smiles and starts writing.

JPOV  
What is she doing talking to him?! I think. I mean I am Jake Berkley, the single hottest guy in school. She should be all over me. Her desk is right in front of mine, I'll get her to notice me. I tuck her hair behind her ear and whisper so my lips are brushing right behind her ear,  
"Hey baby, what's your number?" She shivers a little bit and looks back at me.  
"And who might you be?" She asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"Jake," I reply smugly. She turns back around. What?! How the hell could she ignore me? It's not enough that I can have any girl I want, I have to have her. I slide my hands up the back of her shirt, rubbing her lower back.  
Her head whips around, "excuse me, is there something I can do for you?!" She whispers harshly.  
"Yes, you could come over later so we could get to know each other better," I reply with a wink. She looks appalled.  
"Sorry, I already have plans," she replies.  
"What?" I ask in disgust. I start caressing her arm.  
"You heard her Berkley, back the fuck off!" I hear Eric's voice say. "Whatever, just whatever..." I mutter. How could she be more interested in him? Girls practically throw themselves at me! This isn't over. I'll make her jealous or something, anything. She'll be mine. The bell rings.

CPOV  
As I sit in English all I can think about is how sweet Eric is. I mean he's showing me around town later and he even insisted on walking me to this class even though he's not in it. I laugh slightly as I remember his words, " I don't want you to get lost." The rooms were 3 doors away I remember with a smile on my face.  
God I barely know this boy, but I think I'm falling for him. But I doubt he'd ever go out with me... I get lost in thought. I'm supposed to be silent reading, but that doesn't seem to be happening. All I can think about is Eric. I feel my mind begin to wander as I start daydreaming.  
I wonder what's going to happen after school? I wonder where we're gonna go? Is he gonna hold my hand again like he did in the hall? What if he kisses me? Now I'm just pure wishful thinking. Him, kiss me?! If only... What if he doesn't even like me? What if he's just doing this to aid the helpless new girl? My smile falls into a frown as I think about all these new possibilities.

EPOV  
Calleigh is just amazing, I think to myself. She's beautiful,and her voice is just so soft and sweet I melt every time I hear it. She's just perfect, I think I'm falling for her. But she would never date me... I mean she could have any guy. Even Jake Berkley was flirting with her! He usually just waits for the girls to come to him. This is bad, very bad.  
What if she likes douche bags? What if she went out with him and not me? I would die. I finally found a girl who I think is perfect for me, I can't let her go. Hopefully I won't have to.i start to daydream as I think about what's gonna happen later... I wonder where I should take her? I guess to all the best spots around town. Ooh I wonder how long she's free! My mom doesn't care unless I'm home for dinner. That's it! I'll invite her over for dinner! Then she'll meet my parents and they'll love her. I know it. What else should we do until dinner? Uhgg this is so confusing!  
Should I try to kiss her? Okay now this is wishful thinking. That would probably just scare her away. What if she doesn't even like me? What if she's just going along with this to be nice? My mind starts to race as all these new possibilities surface...

What'd ya think? ;)  
R&R (:  
-Taylor


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

Finally the lunch bell rings. I walk to meet Eric at our lockers with a spring in my step. When I get there he's leaning casually against the lockers talking with a group of people.

He spots me, waves and smiles, motioning for me to join him. As I stand next to him in full view of the group I wave. The short brown haired guy wolf whistles.

"Damn Eric, who is that?!" He asks, scoping me out from head to toe. "Ryan this is Calleigh. Calleigh this is Ryan, Jesse, Walter, and Natalia." He says, introducing me to each person. I smile at them all. Do I really have friends already? I was a complete outcast at my old school. What's up with that? I think to myself, actually very happy with my day so far. Eric takes my hand and we all walk to the cafeteria. Maybe he does like me...

NPOV

Now who the hell is she?! I wonder as I see her all over my Eric. Everyone in school knows I like him! I mean he's practically mine. God she's gonna ruin everything! Uhggggg. Fuck her. Just fuck her. I'm much prettier! I mean her tits are bigger and all, but she's a pale freak. I would look much better with Eric on my arm. I guess I'll haft a get rid of her the hard way.

RPOV

Damn. She's hot. And I mean HOT. Mmm the things I'd do to her... But fucking Delko has dibs. Whatever I can respect that. But that doesn't mean I can't stare...

WPOV

"Shits about to go down," I whisper to Jesse. "Why do you say that?" He replies. "Do you see the death glares that Natalia is giving her? I swear she's just pissed cuz she's practically in love with Eric. She needs to get over him she knows he doesn't like her. Hasn't he made that clear?" I say. "Good then maybe I'll finally have my shot with her." He replies.

JPOV

God Natalia is beautiful. If only she liked me as much as I like her. I've liked her forever but she's only been interested in fucking Delko. Maybe she'll finally give up. I hope.

EPOV

I just stare at my little blonde beauty as we enter the cafeteria. We sit down at the table by the window with our whole group. Natalia practically shoves Calleigh out of the way and sits next to me.

"What the hell Natalia?" I ask appalled at her rudeness.

"This is always my seat Eric." She replies, batting her eyelashes. I roll my eyes.

"It's alright Eric, I'll sit across from you, it's easier to talk that way." Says Calleigh as she takes a seat. I just glare at Natalia, before turning all my attention towards Calleigh.

"Hey, meet me by the entrance after school,Kay?" I ask her sweetly.

"Great can't wait." She answers with her amazing smile. Suddenly I feel Natalia's head resting on my shoulder.

"Nat...?" I ask, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmmm?" She replies, seemingly content. I sigh.

"Never mind." I say not wanting to be a complete douche.

I know it's short, but more will be up later today! Love you all (:

R&R !

-Taylor ;)


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I knew it. I just knew it. He doesn't like me. It's that Natalia chick. I sigh as I walk towards the front of the school. I spot Eric as soon as I walk through the doors. Tall, dark, and handsome. Perfect. He sees me.

"Hey beautiful!" He says as I approach him. Hey beautiful? I'm getting mixed messages here.

"Hey," I reply, silently cursing because I was hoping the disappointment wouldn't show in my voice.

"Cal, what's wrong?" He asks. Aww cute. Pet name.

"Nothing." I say putting on my best smile and taking his hand. "Shall we?" He asks leading me into town. I just nod and and smile as we walk hand in hand.

"Hey Eric, can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Of course, anything." He replies, staring into my eyes.

"Is there anything going on between you and Natalia because I'd rather know now then-," he cuts me off.

"Calleigh I would never lead you on like that. I know I just met you today but I really truly care about you a lot. I really want to get to know you better. But to answer your question, no. Honestly she's a bitch. And I would never say that about someone unless they truly deserved it." He finishes. I just stare into his eyes and I pull him in for a hug.

"Thank you Eric, that really means allot. And just for the record I feel the same." I say. We start walking through town as he points out different shops and cafe's, but I'm barely listening. All I can think about is what he said. So he really does like me. I start feeling butterflies in my stomach, but the good kind.

EPOV

As we walk through town I keep thinking about her words. She likes me too. Amazing. I never thought a girl like her would ever be interested in a guy like me. I've never met a girl as beautiful, perfect, and amazing as her. So what should we do now.

"Hey Cal,"I start as I remember what I was going to ask, "would you like to come over to my place for dinner? Your family can come too." She looks at me and smiles.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do," she says, "but my mom shouldn't come. She's not really a people person."

"Great! It's almost 5, do you want to start heading over there now? We can work on homework or something until dinner." I say, hoping that I can get to know her better.

"Sounds perfect." She says as we walk the familiar route to our neighborhood. We walk through the front door.

"Mom I'm home," I yell to my mom. She enters the room.

"Oh who's this Eric?" She says smiling at Calleigh.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh," she says, shaking my moms hand.

"Calleigh lives next door and is new to town. May she stay for dinner?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh of course!" My mom says, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I take Calleigh's hand and lead her to my room. We sit down on my bed.

"So, tell me about yourself." I say to Calleigh.

"Well, lets see. My name is Calleigh Emily Duquesne. I moved here from Louisiana a few days ago with my mom. I'm an only child, and I go to MDHS." She said with a smile. I laugh.

"What about your dad?" I ask, curious. Her eyes start to water. "He, um, he's in jail..." She said quietly looking as if she was going to cry. I wrapped my arms around her in a protective embrace. "Cal, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know." I said feeling awful. I wonder what he's in jail for... I'm not gonna ask.

"Don't worry about it," she says drying her eyes.

"We'll I'm still curious," I begin. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Hmmm let's see," she begins with a playful smile, "I started going to MDHS today. I would've been completely lost, but this really cute guy named Eric helped me out. He's been incredibly sweet and helpful. It turns out he's my neighbor." I give her a huge smile. All I can think about is how lucky I am.

"Oh and one more thing," she says, "I think I'm falling for him, but I'm not sure if he feels the same."

I stare into her gorgeous, green eyes. Kiss her you idiot. My brain keeps screaming at me. Fuck it I'm going for it. I place my hand on her cheek and slowly lean in. It seems like eternity before I feel her lips on mine, connecting like a missing puzzle piece. Our lips move in a perfect rhythm, and I feel her fingers twisting in my hair, pulling me closer. Time seems to stop. I never want to let go. But sadly we need to breathe. We slowly break apart as we stare into each others eyes. Her face breaks into a smile as I pull her close. "Eric, Calleigh, dinner!" We hear my mom's voice yell.

Whatcha think? (; I know I know they just met but the moment was just too perfect. Let me know what you think!

R&R !

-Taylor :)


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I look at the clock. 6:45. Ok Eric will be here at 7:00 to walk me to school. I look at my outfit. My white short shorts, and my purple, fairly low-cut tank top that hugged me in all the right places. Paired with my black high top converse. Okay, maybe I went a little overboard. But I don't care. I grabbed my bag and went down stairs to grab breakfast. I heard the doorbell ring right on time. Yay he's here. I cross over the living room and open the door.

EPOV

As she opens the door I am stunned. She looks incredible, even more so than always. I can barely keep from staring. She's just beautiful.

"Morning gorgeous," I manage to choke out as I take her hand. How did I manage to get her?

"Hey there handsome." She says back with a bright smile. As we walk to school we just talk about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company.

"Guess what?" I say, stopping and taking both her hands in mine. "What?" She asks, a curious grin spreading across her face. "Today I'm having a pool party so you can meet more people. Almost the whole grade is coming. You in?" I ask really hoping she agrees.

"Aww Eric," she says hugging me, "I'd love that!"

"Perfect! Just head over around 3:30, okay?"

"Okay." She agrees. We walk to first period, hand in hand as always. Everything's perfect until we see Jake.

"Well isn't this cute, lover boys trying to get with Calleigh." He taunts.

"Actually Jake," I begin, but I'm cut off bye the bell.

"Shut it Delko." He shoots back.

"Jake stop being such a jerk." Calleigh says as she takes her seat. I just watch in disgust as he leans over and whispers in her ear, "c'mon baby, why don't you come to my place later. We'll have some fun." He said with a wink. I could feel my blood boiling. She turned to face him.

"I think my boyfriend might have a problem with that." She replied tauntingly, looking over at me with a wink. I was shocked. Did Calleigh Duquesne just call me her boyfriend?! Does that mean she's my girlfriend? Jake just gave me an acid glare and swore under his breath. I quickly took out my phone to send her a text:

bf- was that just 2 get Berkley off ur back or r u serious?

My phone vibrates as I look at her response: if u want (;

I quickly reply: of course!

A minute passes until my phone vibrates again: then it's settled (: c u after school.

Can't wait.

R&R

-Taylor (;


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Eric walked me home again. I just feel so safe when I'm around him. I feel like a 13 year old girl with the way my heart flutters when I get a text from him or when he says my name. My heart skips when I'm with him, or when he's holding me. And now I'm going to his pool party. I have to look as perfect as he is. What to wear, what to wear... I have to look like a 17 year old girl, but not like a skanky one.

I decide on a plain black bikini with a scrunch style bottom. It shows just the right amount of everything, not to much, not to little. I throw an oversized white sheer top over it and take one last look at myself in the mirror. Perfect. I look at the clock. Shit! 3:42. I grab my bag and run to his house.

I go through the back door to find about 30 kids already packed around the pool, laughing, talking, drinking... I spot Eric. Oh. My. God. His muscular arms are only part of it as my eyes wander down to his chiseled abs. He looks incredible! I sneak over to him and stand on my tiptoes as I kiss his cheek from behind. He turns around to face me.

"Calleigh, your here!" He says as he pulls me into a warm embrace.

"Well hello to you too handsome." I say with a wink.

"Hey, me and the guys are gonna go for a dip. You coming?" He asks.

"You know it." I reply as I pull off my shirt and dive in after them.

EPOV

I can't take my eyes off of her! Her perfectly toned body, her very well developed chest, her flawless cream colored skin... I start to think about things I shouldn't be thinking about. No I wasn't gonna go there. I respect her too much for that. I watch as she's chatting with a group of guys. A sudden pang of jealousy hits me as I swim toward her, snaking my arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey beautiful," I say as I plant a trail of kisses down her jawline finally placing one on her lips. "

Hey," she replies in that gorgeous voice of hers, "ima run and get a drink. You want one?"

"Tha'd be great," I say as I watch her walk away. She quickly returns with a beer in each hand.

"Thank you love," I say, pecking her on the lips. I wrap my arms around her again as I hold her, loving the feeling of her in my arms.

"Look at Delko, gettin sum with the new girl." I hear a familiar voice say, full of annoyance.

"What do you want Natalia?" I say turning around to face her. My eyes grow wide as I see her bikini, or what I can barely call a bikini, it's so small. She looks like a total slut, which is probably why she's hanging on Jake Berkley's arm.

"C'mon Nat, don't pay any attention to those losers." I heard him say as I watched him forcefully kiss her on the lips. When did they become a thing? It bothers me that Jake is only going along with it to make Calleigh jealous, and Natalia's only doing it to make me jealous. Neither are working. I turn back towards Calleigh who's oblivious to the fact that the guys could care less about the conversation as I watch them practically undress her with their eyes. At least she's making friends.

I look around the pool, noticing how many people had shown up. Damn if my parents were in town, they would kill me. Suddenly my eyes fall upon a certain couple on the grass. I see Natalia straddling Jake in the grass. It disgusts me, does she have no respect for herself?

"Hey Delko, whatcha lookin at?" I hear Jake yell.

"Yeah, you jealous?" Natalia asks with a wink. I just shake my head and tackle Calleigh from behind.

CPOV

I'm just talking with a bunch of guys from school, when I feel someone tackle me from behind. I turn around and see Eric. I playfully slap him and pull him underwater. He gives me a peck on the lips, and I begin giggling as we surface.

"I'm gonna get you for that Delko!" I scream as I jump on his back, laughing as he spins me around. He cradles me in his arms bridal style, and I've never been more content. I feel his strong biceps around me, the sun on my face, and I stare into his eyes. I see him smiling down at me, and I wonder what he's thinking.

EPOV

I stare down at my beautiful girlfriend, not being able to believe its only been a week since we met. It feels like forever.

"I love you." She says suddenly. I wish! But I'm not convinced. No one so perfect could be in love with someone like me. It just doesn't - my thoughts are cut off by the feeling of her lips on mine. Soft, gentle. I start to kiss her back, as I hold her close. I feel her arms snake around my neck, holding me even closer. Her teeth softly nibble against my lower lip. I feel her tongue slowly slide into my mouth. I do the same as we slowly caress each others mouths. None of it's forced, all loving and is what I love most. We continue to explore each others mouths as I hear a soft moan escape her lips.

As much as my body ached for more, I was determined for things not to become sexual. My hands trace patterns across her bare back, and as I tangle my hands in her silky blonde hair. I move my lips to her neck, licking and sucking her pulse. I grinned as I felt it quicken under my lips, hearing a small gasp escape her lips. I move my mouth back to hers and capture them for one more soft kiss before I break away, earning a soft moan of protest.

"I love you too." I whisper in her ear, as I set her down in the water.

NPOV

I can't believe that slut! How can they just stand there, making out, completely oblivious to the world?! I mean how can they not care that I'm with Jake? How can Eric not be jealous?! Oh god, what have I gotten myself into I think as I fell Jake's hands roaming to places they shouldn't be.

I feel his lips close in on mine as he forces his tongue into my mouth. I crinkle my nose in disgust of the taste of tequila and beer on his lips. I don't want someone like this, I want Eric! And I intend to get him.

Soooo whad ya think? ;)

R&R !

-Taylor (:


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"Hey babe, are you trying out for the talent show?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see Eric, looking perfect as always in his muscle shirt. I smile. To be honest, I hadn't really given it much thought. But I suppose I could. "Maybe..." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his nose. It had been about a week since Eric's pool party. Our relationship has only grown, and I feel really good about it. Back in Louisiana, all my boyfriends were really controlling, and really forceful. They remind me of Jake... But Eric is the perfect change. Never before have I felt so myself with a guy, so safe, so secure, and so loved. It brings a smile to my face just to think about it. "Mhmm you should," he mumbles into my lips, as he pulls me in for a kiss. Our lips connect, and I feel the sparks instantly. I could get high off of kissing Eric, the feeling is just so perfect, so- right. "I might." I say as I grab his hand and pull him towards his house. It's finally the weekend, and there's nowhere I would rather be then laying in his muscular arms. "Cal, just so you know my parents are on a business trip. If its okay with your mom you can stay for however long you like." He says pulling me close. I rest my head on his shoulder as I think about, just everything. At my old school, the only thing guys wanted me for was sex. I couldn't be alone with a guy without putting myself in a very bad situation. And for once I don't feel the need for worry. Eric hasn't even mentioned anything sexual and I couldn't be happier knowing I have someone who loves me for me, and not my body. "Sounds perfect," I say as I pull him inside, shutting the door behind us. We cross over to the couch, and I sit on his lap. I love the feeling of his arms holding me tight, his warm breath on my neck, his heart beating fast. I just relax, resting my head on his shoulder, and thinking of just how lucky I am.

EPOV

As I stare down at Calleigh's small frame on my lap, I feel blessed. How could I possibly deserve this angel? She's always considerate of my feelings, always there for me when I need her, and she always acts as though she truly wants to be in this relationship. With all my past girlfriends, they either just used me to have a good time, or acted genuinely bored when we were together. I tried giving them the world, but they just shrugged me off. With Calleigh, I can give her the world, and get the universe in return, and I've never been more happy. I pull her close and give her a kiss on her forehead and watch her lips curl into a smile. I lean in to capture her lips in a kiss when the doorbell rings. Reluctant to move I pick up Calleigh and place her on the couch. "Sorry baby," I say as I watch her lips pout. She looks so cute, I just want to hold her tight, and feel her lips on mine. "Eric I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, kay?" she says. "mkay." I reply, shaking my thoughts out of my head. I open the door. "Natalia?" I ask, shocked at who I see in front of me.

NPOV

Good he's alone. Now's time to make my move. "Hey Eric." I say it the most flirty way possible. Theres no way he can resist me now, he doesn't have to pretend to be in love with that little bitch now that we're alone. I grab his shirt and pull his lips to mine. He pulls away looking stunned. "Natalia, you need to go." He says sternly, pushing me towards the door. He can't mean that. Wy does he keep lying to himself? "Oh c'mon Eric, Calleigh doesn't need to know. It'll be our little secret." I say pulling him in for another kiss. Suddenly I hear a gasp coming from the doorway, as I see a very upset Calleigh running upstairs, tears streaming down her face.

CPOV

"Calleigh, baby!" I hear Eric's voice yell to me as I run up the stairs to his room. I sit on his bed and break down in sobs. How could he do this? How could she do this? I hear a door slam and footsteps running up the stairs.

"Cal, baby," I hear Eric say as he sits down next to me, "I'm so, so sorry." I don't get it. I thought there was nothing going on between them.

"Eric what the hell!" I yell at him. He looks as if he's gonna start crying, and I instantly feel bad, but still furious.

"Calleigh, babe it's not what you think!" He starts frantically, "she just came in and forced herself on me. I swear! I had absolutely nothing to do with it, I was pushing her away!" I sit there not quite convinced. Should I believe him...? I mean I really truly love Eric with all my heart, and then this happens.

"Eric you were kissing her!" I yell, eyes full of tears.

"No, Cal. It wasn't like that!" He says pleading. I look away, not knowing what to believe. He takes my hands in his and looks me straight in the eye.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I am in love with you. I would never ever even think of doing anything to hurt you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything. You mean more to me than anything else, and I would die if I lost you. You're absolutely perfect, please believe me." He finishes.

From the sincerity of his words , to the sincerity in his eyes, I think I believe him. Then it dawns on me what he just said to me. Eric Delko just told me he was in love with me.

"Calleigh...?" He starts,

"Calleigh, please-" He says pleadingly, but he doesn't have time to finish before I capture his lips in a sincere kiss. I put all of my feeling into this one kiss, letting him know I feel the same way and more. I slowly caress his mouth with my tounge, deepening the kiss as I move to his lap. I kiss across his jawline to his ear, as I lick and suck his earlobe. I hear him moan with pleasure which encourages me even more. I move my lips back to his, and suck his lower lip as I feel his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I feel the love, the passion, the truth. All in this one kiss. And I know that he truly means what he says. I slide his shirt off and plant a trail of kisses down his chest.

I rest my head on his chest as I feel the warmth of his skin, hear the racing of his heartbeat. And I know in this moment I am truly in love with Eric Delko.

EPOV

Oh my god. That's all I can think as I feel her head resting on my chest. She's just amazing! I finally catch my breath as I run my fingers through her hair, tracing patterns on her back. I feel the aching in my body again, but it's easier to suppress now. Besides I've only known her for two weeks, it's too soon to take such a big step. I think of all the feeling I just experienced in the last few minutes. Loss, pain, but then something else.

When I kiss Calleigh It's not like any regular kiss. With other girls I feel nothing, as they just use me for their own needs. With Calleigh I feel true love. True desire. I feel like I'm floating, her lips take away everything. Time stops when her lips are on mine, it's just the two of us in the world. And that's the way it should be. I flip her over and stare into her eyes as the lays on my chest. I kiss her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck. Just her scent, the feeling of her skin drives me crazy. Stupid hormones. I feel my sexual desire continue to grow as I struggle to keep it under control. I just stare down at Calleigh as I know what I said earlier was 100% true. I am completely in love with Calleigh Duquesne.

R&R (;

Love you guys!

-Taylor (:


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I wake up, slightly confused, not remembering where I am. I turn over and see Eric lying next to me in his boxers. Hmm. Interesting sight. A sexy one, but interesting.

I then remember the night before. How we talked all night about anything and everything. I remember a feeling of being completely and totally secure, and safe. Lying in his arms, feeling his warm Latino blood running through his veins. I guess we must have fallen asleep. I sigh as I move towards him. I look down at what I'm wearing, confused at first, but then I remember changing. All I'm wearing is one of his t-shirts, and I laugh as I realize it goes down to my knees. I inhale deeply. It smells just like him.

I lean down and whisper in his ear, "morning handsome." I start sucking on his neck, behind his ear, and I smile as he starts to softly moan. I lay on top of him as I kiss his jaw and move to his lips. I giggle at how hard it is to wake him up. I softly play with his hair, as I watch his peaceful face. I smile at how perfect the moment is. I kiss each corner of his mouth, his forehead, them move to the pulse on his neck. He stirs and then his eyes flutter open.

"Hey baby." I say smiling, kissing his lips.

"Hey." He says, his voice heavy with sleep. I laugh at his voice just thinking how cute he looks.

"What are you laughing at missy?" He says playfully as he pins me gently to the bed.

"You." I say as I kiss the tip of his nose.

"Me?" He says with mock hurt. "Why me?" I giggle as I kiss his cheek and wriggle out from underneath him.

"I guess you'll never know." I tease with a wink. I make my way downstairs as I hear his voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Duquesne?" He asks as he grabs my waist and spins me around to face him. I give him a peck on the lips then say simply, "I want coffee."

EPOV

God she looks sexy, I think to myself as I watch her walk down the stairs. She should wear my t-shirts more often. I then realize my lack of clothing, because I sleep in my boxers. I grab a pair of sweats and slip into them before following her downstairs. I just watch her smiling as she makes coffee.

I admire her face, no makeup, no designer clothing, just Calleigh. And she's never looked more beautiful. I stand behind her holding her waist, gently sucking her neck. She giggles.

"Stop it Delko, that tickles." She says while playfully pushing me away.

"Mhmm does it now?" I ask tauntingly, increasing my pace. A gasp escapes her lips, followed by a moan. Her moaning is really turning me on. She trails her small delicate hands down my chest, tracing my abs, stopping to tickle my sides. I let out a chuckle. "Oh it's on Duquesne!" I say as I pick her up and spin her around. She laughs as I set her down on the couch. I turn to go to the kitchen, but she tries to pull me back. I laugh to myself at how small she is, but decide to give her her what she wants and sit back down next to her. She twists her fingers in my hair as she pulls my lips down to meet hers. Our lips connect and linger there for a moment before she breaks away and starts tickling me. I laugh as I pin her arms to her sides.

"I'm gonna get our coffee, stay." I say looking at her pouting face. I smile just at how adorable she is. After I return, she sits on my lap as we drink our coffee and watch the morning news.

"Kenwall Duquesne's case has been reopened. The evidence of him allegedly molesting his daughter, and abusing his wife has been proved to be inconsistent. If no sufficient evidence is provided in 24 hours, he will be released from jail." The reporter states as she finishes her story.

I look over at Calleigh, who's face turns ghost white.

"I have to go." She says as she runs to the door.

"Calleigh, wait!" I yell after her, but she's already gone.

Whatcha think so far? :)

R&R!

-Taylor (;


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

I run into my house and lie on my bed. I instantly break out in tears, scared for my life. It all started back when I was 9 years old. My dad used to do horrible things to me. Never actual rape, but too many unspeakable things. He molested me, every day, until the day he was arrested. Which is when he threatened me. People at school found out. They would call me slut, and whore. No one was there for me when I needed them.

He told me that when he got out, he would find me and make me pay for what I did. What I do? I have no idea. But now I know he won't stop until he finds me.

I pull the bottle of Smirnoff out of my desk drawer. I stare at it for a few moments, knowing that every time I try to drink my sadness away it never ends well. "Fuck it." I say aloud as I take a drink from the bottle. And another, and another...

EPOV

What the fuck just happened. Isn't Calleigh happy that her dad is getting out of jail? I sit there confused for a moment thinking it over. And why did she run off like that? I thought we were supposed to get through things together.

I get up and walk to her house. I knock on he door. No answer. I wait a few minutes before turning the knob and letting myself in. I walk to Calleigh's room and knock on the door.

"Calleigh?" I yell through the door. I hear crying, and a disoriented voice yell back.

"Go away Eric!" Well now I was hurt. What the hell did I do? "Calleigh, baby, I'm coming in." I say as I open her door. The sight in front of me was heart breaking.

Her tear stained cheeks, her bloodshot eyes, and the almost empty bottle of vodka on her bed.

"Cal..." I say at a loss for words. I move next to her on the bed and wrap my arms around her.

"Heyyyy." She slurs, placing her hands on my bare chest, trailing her fingers along my warm skin.

"Baby, you've had too much to drink," I say reluctant to put a stop to her wandering hands, "sleep it off, and we'll talk everything through in the morning. I'm here for you."

"Ericccc..." she says protesting, teasing me as she plays with my hair. My sexual need is overpowering.

"Calleigh-" I say as I feel her warm lips on my neck. I feel pressure against my pants, the restraint from my growing erection. "Baby it wouldn't be right for this to happen right now..."I start, moaning with pleasure at her talented lips,

"mmm Calleigh, baby..." I moan loudly. I scream at my brain to get under control.

"Cal." I say snapping out of her trance. I pull away as I lay her down next to me.

"Please. You've had too much to drink, and I don't want you to regret anything. I'm sorry." I say as I capture her lips in one last kiss. She whimpers as I pull away. I stand up, but she grabs my hand.

"Stay with me?" She asks, in a soft voice.

"Always." I reply kissing her hand and lying down next to her. She rests her head on my chest as her breathing gets softer and softer until she's asleep. My mind is racing. What could have happened that's so bad it puts this strong, independent girl into such a vulnerable state? Why was her dad in jail in the first place? I sigh, as I hold her close and shut my eyes.

Hope you liked it! (:

R&R

-Taylor ;)


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV  
About a week has passed since the drinking incident. My relationship with Eric has only grown, as i explained to him what was wrong. i used my exact thoughts from earlier in the week to explain: "_...It all started back when I was 9 years old. My dad used to do horrible things to me. Never actual rape, but too many unspeakable things. He molested me, every day, until the day he was arrested. Which is when he threatened me. People at school found out. They would call me slut, and whore. No one was there for me when I needed them. He told me that when he got out, he would find me and make me pay for what I did. What I do? I have no idea. But now I know he won't stop until he finds me..._.."after I explained this to Eric, he vowed to keep me safe, and has scarcely left my side. I look forward to seeing him every day. He walks me to school, and walks me home. Most nights I have dinner at his house. His parents love me, and approve of me being his girl which makes me happy. I apologized to him about throwing myself at him that night. I explained how I just wanted to feel secure, and I'm a small person, It doesn't take a lot to get me drunk. So now it's Friday again. The bell rings waking me from my trance of being deep in thought. I walk to my locker to find Eric leaned up against it. As I approach him he gives me a hug and kisses my forehead.

"You ready?" He asks as he snakes his arm around my waist.

"Yup!" I reply excitedly. Today we have plans to meet Ryan, Walter, Jesse, and Natalia in the park. We make our way down the road and as we approach the park, we see everyone. They wave us over and we all sit in a circle.

"Hey you guys!" I say brightly as I hug everyone. I really have started to love all my friends. Except Natalia who despite my attempts, seems to want nothing to do with me.

"So whadya guys wanna do?" Asks Ryan, looking bored.

"We could play a game." I suggest, not really having any particular game in mind.

"How bout truth or dare?" Suggests Walter. Why not.

"I'm game," I reply and everyone else agrees. I rest my head on Eric's shoulder as I sit in his lap and enjoy the feeling of his arms around me. Jesse finds a bottle and spins it. It lands on Ryan. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Ryan, I dare you to run to the other side of the park and back wearing only your boxers," says Jesse. We all burst out laughing as we watch a very embarrassed Ryan strip and run. When he comes back, out of breath, he quickly gets dressed again and spins the bottle. It lands on Natalia.

"Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Natalia I dare you to kiss Eric." Ryan says with an evil glare toward Jesse. Wow Ryan. Wow. I move off Eric's lap as I watch her happily glide over and kiss him full on the lips. It was horrifying. Thankfully Eric pulled away within a couple of seconds. He shoots me an apologetic glance and motions for me to come sit on his lap. So I do. Natalia spins the bottle and it lands on me.

"Truth or dare?" "Dare." I reply not wanting to have to reveal any embarrassing information. "Calleigh I dare you to kiss Ryan on the lips for a full minute," she says with a smirk, winking at Eric. As I cross over to Ryan, I see her flirting with Eric. Oh god... Slut. I lean in and kiss Ryan. I feel his tounge enter my mouth and i have a feeling of discomfort. As soon as the minute is up I break away and go sit right back down on Eric's lap, pushing Natalia out of the way. I can't help but notice the hurt look on his face. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss, just barely brushing my lips against his before moving to his ear. "I love you baby." I whisper before giving his earlobe a quick kiss and return to the game. I spin the bottle, it lands on Jesse.

"Truth or dare?" I ask him. "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Natalia for a full minute." I say, knowing about his crush. I watch as he crosses over to her, placing his hand lightly on her cheek as he guides her lips to his. He's so sweet to her, and he's cute. I wonder why she doesn't date him. I guess cuz she always wants what she can't have. After their kiss Jesse looks pleased. I smile knowing I made him happy. He spins the bottle. It lands on Eric.

"Delko, truth or dare?" "Truth." He replies, probably not wanting to kiss Natalia again. "Are you in love with Calleigh Duquesne?" He asks. I turn to look at him as he faces me. Staring into my eyes he replies, "Honestly, I think I am." I break into my biggest smile as I lean in for a kiss. As our lips connect, it feels like the whole world melts away. Eric just told me he was in love with me. And I couldn't be happier knowing I felt the same way.

R&R! Love you guys tons, your reviews mean the world to me! :)  
-Taylor (;


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

It's the day of the talent show. I gave Calleigh one last kiss before she went back stage. I didn't exactly know what she was doing, but I knew it would be great, knowing her. I stand in the auditorium as I watch various acts. I see Jesse play the guitar, and watch as Natalia and the rest of the pep squad do some slutty dance. I start to tune out until I hear the announcer say, "Next we have Calleigh Duquesne, singing 'Open Arms'."

I move next to the stage, as I watch the most beautiful girl I had ever seen make her way on stage looking happy and confident. I watch her as she grabs the microphone and moves it towards her lips. Then she starts to sing.

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feelin' your heartbeat_

_With mine, mine, mine_

As I here her voice I am absolutely stunned. It's so clear, so beautiful, so perfect. I had no idea she could sing like that.

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

She looks at me as she sings, her expression full of love. I listen to her words as I smile back at her. How did I get so lucky?

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

I look around the auditorium as I see people around me staring up at her in awe. They look completely entranced by her voice.

_So now, I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

I hear her voice ring out through the gym, as she hits all the notes perfectly. I am just amazed. I look around the gym to see other people's reactions, but my eyes fall on a parent lurking in the back. Where have I seen this man before? I watch as he pulls out an object, it's metal gleaming in the light. Kenwall Duquesne.

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hopin' you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

"CALLEIGH!" I scream as I frantically run onto stage. I try to reach her but I'm too late. As I hear the gunshot echo through the gym, and hear Calleigh's screams, my heart feels like it rips in two. I see her shooter run out of the gym, while a few brave people run after him, trying to catch him. I run to her side as I see the blood pool forming around her body. It looks as though the bullet hit her shoulder. She gasps with pain as her eyes roll back in her head. "SOMEBODY CALL 911!" I scream as I stroke her cheek.

"Stay with me Cal." I pull off my shirt and tie it around her wound applying pressure, as I try to stop the bleeding. She whimpers and winces with pain as she slips in and out of consciousness. Then I see the paramedics rush in.

R&R!

-Taylor (:


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

I run to my locker to get a fresh shirt, then run to my car. I drive to the hospital as fast as I can and sprint to the reception area of the ER.

"Hi is there any update on Calleigh Duquesne?" I say frantically. Just then I see them wheel her small frame through the doors on a gurney.

"Calleigh!" I run to her side. "Excuse me sir, you need to step away." One of the paramedics says to me. "Is she going to be ok?" I ask, almost screaming.

"I can't be sure at the moment, she's lost lots of blood." He say. "I love you baby!" I call after her as they wheel her into the operating room. I sit down in the chair nearest to the room as I rest my head in my hands and think through everything that's happened. How could someone's father be so cruel as to shoot his own flesh and blood? I was relieved to see the cops take him, hoping the bastard got the worst. Then my mind went to Calleigh. I see the image of her lying unconscious as the pool of blood formed around her. I shiver as I remember how much blood she lost, and to my surprise I start to cry. I haven't cried since I was 8, so this was a weird feeling for me. I wipe my eyes as I think of the possibilities of her not waking up. Suddenly one of the doctors comes out, looking worried.

"What is it, what's happening?" I ask hurriedly.

"I'm afraid the extent of her injuries are worse than we thought." He says. My heart drops.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stutter, not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"When she fell, she hit her head. Correct?" He asks. I flash back to the moment as I see her head hit the floor. I turn pale.

"Yes." I reply, my heart breaking.

"We'll you see, Head injuries can cause the brain to swell and/or bleed. When the brain swells as a result of trauma, the fluid pushes up against the skull. The swelling may eventually cause the brain to push down on the brain stem, which can damage the RAS (Reticular Activating System). Thus putting her in a coma." He says. My heart shatters.

"I'm sorry," he adds, "we have no estimate when or if she will wake up because we do not know the extent of the trauma. We're doing everything we can." He says. And with that, he turns and walks away. I'm left there, just thinking. What if she never wakes up? What if I never get to hear her sweet voice again? I then begin to think that it's my fault. I vowed to protect her, and I failed. If only I had gotten there sooner, if only I was able to push her out of the way. If only I caught her before she fell. If only it had been me. I would gladly switch places with her if it meant even one more person in this world could look into her beautiful green eyes, or hear her sweet voice again. How could this be happening?

CPOV

I see nothing. All I can do is run away from the blackness. There's nothing to hold on too, no where to run, except away. I feel so tired, so exhausted. There's an unspeakable pain coming from my right shoulder as well as a white hot searing in my head. I just want to let go. To slip away into the darkness. To just give up, because I'm simply too tired to carry on. I hear a voice. It sounds really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. The words are muffled, and hard to make out, as I strain to hear them.

"Calleigh baby, if you can hear me, I want you to do something. Anything, to let me know you're still in there." I try to open my mouth, I try to move, I try to respond, but the darkness is overwhelming me. I seem incapable of moving or speaking.

"Cal." There it is again. I feel helpless as I keep running away from the dark. "Baby I love you. I would do anything for you, I would give my life for you. You're the most incredible person I have ever met. Sweet, funny, talented, gorgeous. There is no one I would rather have in my life than you. I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world. You are my one and only, my true love. Please baby, please wake up. Please come back to me. I can't loose you, not now, not ever."

I try to run towards the voice. I try to say I feel the same. I try to scream for help. Help away from this hell. I can't keep going. I start to slow down as exhaustion overcomes my body. I hear a beeping sound. The beeping gets faster and faster until I hear the sound of a flatline. Could that be me? I look behind me as I see the darkness, menacing, ready to engulf me. I hear voices shout,

"We're losing her!" I start to sink away. Slowly i begin to sink into the dark. I see it, feel it surround me.I hear one more voice, as it shouts,

"Calleigh hold on, don't let go. You're strong . Hold on for me, for us." I finally remember who the voice belongs to. Eric.

My Eric.

R&R!

-Taylor (:


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV  
It's been three days. Three days I haven't slept. Three days I haven't showered. Three days I haven't left her side. I sit there, holding her hand, as my mind races through the events of the last three days. I almost lost her twice. The doctors have stabilized her for now, but no ones sure how long it will last. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my mom.  
"Sweetie, go home real quick. Take a shower, take a nap, change clothes. I won't leave until she gets back." She says lovingly.  
"What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" I ask.  
"Then she'll see you clean and fresh when you get back." She says with a smile. Not wanting to take a chance, I whisper,  
"I'll be back soon baby." To Calleigh, give her a peck on the lips, and run to my car. As I pull into the driveway, I sprint into the house, quickly switch on the coffee maker, and run up to the showers. I feel the warm water all around me as I wash away all the sweat from the past three days. When I get out, I quickly dry off with a towel, throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and hop down stairs. I quickly pour my coffee into a to go cup and drive back to the hospital. My mom looks at me and rolls her eyes.  
"What happened to sleeping?" She asks.  
"Sleeping is overrated." I say as she waves goodbye. I turn to Calleigh and hold her hand in mine as I have done so any times.  
"C'mon Cal. Don't give up. I know you, you're a fighter. I love you too much to let you go. Please come back." I feel a slight movement in her hand. Not enough to see, but enough to feel. My heart skips a beat.  
"Calleigh baby, can you hear me? Please wake up." I say pleadingly. Suddenly her eyelids flutter open, revealing those bright green eyes I missed so much. I again, start to cry. "Calleigh I thought I was gonna loose you! I was so scared. I'm so happy you're okay." I say. She looks around confused, but when she looks towards me she gives a warm smile. A group of doctors rush in to take tests. I stay right where I am, holding her hand.  
"Eric." I finally hear her say, her voice rough and hoarse.  
"Yes baby I'm here. What is it?" I say.  
"Did they, did they catch him?" She asks weakly.  
"They caught him." I answer with a smile. I hold her hand as I watch her fall asleep. I fall asleep beside her, finally happy knowing she's okay.

I know it was short but ya. I'll update later today too haha. Tell me whatcha think! :)  
R&R !  
-Taylor (;


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

Since she woke up, I was forced to go back to school. I had to do my homework that I missed, plus study for finals. I couldn't believe we were about to graduate. Also, Calleigh's teachers had given me all of her homework to pass on to her. Knowing she was incapable of completing it, even though she already knew how, I did it as well. I barely had any chances to go and visit her, between constantly doing work, and constantly studying. I know that she was being discharged tomorrow, which meant I had to work extra quickly so I could see her. As I write the last word on my second 700 word essay, and about to grab my jacket to go and see Calleigh, the doorbell rang. I open it to find the green eyes I have been missing.

CPOV

"Oh my god!" He picks me up and and spins me around, being careful not to hurt me. We both laugh and he kisses me.

"I was just on my way to go and see you! What are you doing here?!" He says excitedly.

"The doctors let me out early, said I was recovering well." I said kissing him on the nose.

He grabs my hand.

"Come on, we're going to spend some time together. Just you and me." He shouts goodbye to his mom before dragging me down the street beside him.

He leads me through town, past all the shops, past anywhere I'd been before, to a white gate. He leads me inside and I look around.

"Oh my god Eric!" I say as I look around. It's beautiful! It's a perfectly enclosed garden, with gorgeous lights strung around the gates. I drag him towards the center, where there's a perfect grassy area to lay down on. We lay down, side by side, holding hands, staring up at the thousands of stars that are rarely visible in the city of Miami.

"I love you." He says suddenly. I roll over to face him.

"You do?" I ask, knowing the answer. He stares at me.

"Calleigh words cannot describe the way I feel about you. The way I am almost at a loss of words when I'm around you because there are no words to tell you my feelings. The way I feel like I'm floating the minute your lips touch mine, the way hearing your voice every morning makes every problem melt completely away, the way my heart skips when I see you, just a feeling of love that's so strong, so true, I don't know how to describe it. Calleigh when I heard that gunshot, I thought I had lost you. The moment I saw you hit the floor my heart felt like it was torn out of my chest. When I found out you were in a coma it felt like my life was slipping away. The moment I saw your eyes open, I knew that if I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done. I love you with every fiber of my being, don't ever doubt that." He finishes.

Wow. I don't even know what to say. Now he deserves a kiss. Who am I kidding, everything Eric does deserves a kiss. But I intend to give him exactly what he deserves. I lean in and kiss him. I feel his big, soft lips against mine, as they move in perfect sync. I feel his strong arms wrap around me as he pulls me close. The feeling of his warm skin against mine sends a tingling, burning sensation throughout my body. I smell the sweet scent of his cologne as I move my lips to his neck. I lightly suck and nibble his skin, lavishing each mark with my tongue. I feel the thump of his pulse quicken under my lips. I hear his breathing quicken, as he lets out small gasps. I move my lips back to his, sucking his lower lip, begging for entry. He quickly grants me access as I slide my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch. I let out soft moans as I feel his talented tongue enter mine. I deepen the kiss, moving on top of him and slowly sliding his shirt off, trailing my hands along his sides. I feel his warm chest against mine, the hardness of his muscles. The kiss intensifies as I feel an aching within the pit of my stomachs. The burning in between my legs grows, as I kiss him hungrily. I think about how much I want to take the next step, and how much I want it to be with him. But I can't. I don't know why I feel different with him. With other guys I would only do it out of guilt or force, but I felt nothing. With Eric I want it to be different. I feel our heartbeats beating together, the roaming of our hands along each others bodies, but then our lips slowly part. I moan softly as lips leave mine. I stare into his deep chocolate brown eyes, as I whisper three simple words that say so much.

"I love you."

R&R please! I love hearing your thoughts as well as ideas for upcoming chapters. If you have any ideas you wanna share, just leave a review or PM me. They help me so so so much! Thanks everyone!

-Taylor (:


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

I walk into school, hand in hand with Calleigh. She ended up spending the night, and a good night it was. As we walk into school, our friends stare at us. "Wow you look like shit." Ryan says bluntly. I laugh and reply, "Well we didn't get much sleep." I look at Calleigh and she smiles. God, she always looks amazing. Always. Natalia chimes in, "I think Eric looks sexy." Oh my god when is she going to stop? To I have to write it across your forehead?! 'I don't like you!' I roll my eyes. "Gee, thanks Nat..." I say. The bell rings, and Calleigh and I walk to first period.

JPOV

I watch as my favorite little blonde enters the classroom. She's dressed in skinny jeans and a men's t-shirt, and i notice her arm in a sling, but damn she still looks hot. As she sits in her desk, I lean towards her and whisper, "hey babe, I'm glad you're okay." "Thanks Jake." She says in a completely monotonous voice. "When are you going to be well enough to participate in certain physical pursuits?" I ask with a wink. She glares at me, and turns back around. Fuck! What is wrong with this one girl? What makes her not want me as much as I desperately need her?! I'm going to get her. I just need a plan.

CPOV

God, Jake is such a jerk! I wish he would just leave me alone! I mean what's so special about me? He can go fuck whatever girl he wants, see if I care. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my bad shoulder roughly and spin me around. A searing pain shoots through my arm as I cry out in pain. "Calleigh Duquesne, I am giving you one more chance. One more chance to be mine before I start making bad things happen." His hand grips my shoulder more tightly as I whimper, "what kind of bad things?" He replies with a grin. "I'm going to hurt the ones you love most." And with that he shoves me to the ground, kicks my side, and walks away. I lay there, unable to move, almost passing out from the pain. I slowly try to crawl to the nurses office. I take out my phone to send a text to Eric, not knowing who else to ask for help.

Hey baby I need ur help fcking Berkley like attacked me. Meet me by our lockers ASAP? 3

Of course! Wht happened?

I'll explain when u get here. Luv u.

I sit up against the lockers and wait, feeling dizzy from pain.

EPOV

"Mr. Caine, may I please use the restroom?" I ask,needing to get to Calleigh. "Yes Mr. Delko, you may." He responds, continuing the lesson. I get up out of my seat and walk briskly down the hallway. I have to find Calleigh. Suddenly a voice from behind says, "where the hell do you think you're going Delko?" I'm struck in the head, and my vision goes blurry. I feel a boot kick me in the stomach. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Then I get struck in the head once more, and I feel as if I'm going to black out. "Stay away from Calleigh, or you'll be seeing a lot more of me." The voice says, and then I hear footsteps recede.

CPOV

The pain finally diminishes as I get up and limp to the nurse. I wonder what happened to Eric... Maybe he couldn't get out of class or something. I feel slightly disappointed as I go to the nurse and explain to her what happened. That'll show Berkley, they have to at least suspend him now. Right? I try not to think about it as I lay back down on the nurses couch with an ice pack on my shoulder as I try to ignore the pain and the worry and drift off to sleep.

R&R ! Any suggestions on where you think the story should go from here? PM me or review! Love you guys (:

-Taylor (;


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV  
I avoided Calleigh all day, walked home by myself, to embarrassed to show my face. Why was I embarrassed? I had no clue. I mean it wasn't my fault that my face is now made up of multi colored bruises, as well as my chest and back. But one thing stood out to me the most. I left her in the hallway. I didn't know the extent of her injuries, I still don't. But I left her there. Granted, it wasn't entirely my fault that I couldn't go meet her, I was in unexplainable amounts of pain, but I still can't stand the thoughts that keep popping into my mind. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I am her boyfriend for god's sake, but I let someone come between me and the one I love. I limped inside of my house, and grabbed various ice packs out of the freezer, then trudged up to my room. I took off my shirt to examine the extent of my injuries. There was a nasty gash across my stomach from where his boot came in contact with my stomach, as well as an array of yellow and purple bruises across my face and chest. I had a black eye, and my lip was busted. Great. Just great. I look like I was hit by a train.

CPOV  
I looked for Eric all day, but I couldn't find him. He even ignored all of my calls. Is he mad at me or something? I walk to my house, never feeling so alone. It's such an unfamiliar route when I don't have a certain someone there by my side, holding my hand, gazing into my eyes. I sigh, wondering what could be going through his mind. I wonder why he's avoiding me. All I did was ask for help, but I suppose that was selfish of me. Maybe that's it? Maybe he thinks I'm selfish, or weak, or can't take care of myself. I mean I'm definitely not one to go down without a fight, I'm a strong individual, but I'm still partially disabled for the time being. I mean I was just shot not too long ago. Does he not want to stand by me? Does he not want me to hold him back? I mean he has so much potential. He's an incredible athlete, brilliant, funny, handsome... What if I'm just dragging him down with me? I walk into my house and fill several bags with ice and slowly make my way upstairs to my bedroom. I examine my various bruises and cuts in the mirror. I'm not too bad, it's mostly the splitting headache I have from getting slammed against the lockers, and the pain coming from my fractured shoulder. I have many patches of purple, blue, and yellow dotting my cream colored skin, as well as a gash extending from my right eyebrow to my temple. Well don't I just look great. Maybe I should go see Eric, see what's wrong. What if he doesn't want to see me? Screw it I'm going anyway. I walk next door to his house, take the spare key out from under the mat, and enter his house. His mom and dad are at work, so I go upstairs to his room. I knock on his bedroom door.  
"Eric?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't be mad.  
"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" I hear him say, voice not sounding angry, so much as confused.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I haven't seen you all day." I say as he unlocks the door. I look at his face. I see his black eye, his swollen lip, and then my eyes move to his chest. I see various cuts and bruises much deeper than mine. I gasp.  
"Eric..." I say as I follow him to his bed. We sit down.  
"I know, I look like shit." He says as he kisses the cut on my face before covering it with a band aid.  
"I don't know why I've been avoiding you, I just felt bad. Between the shooting and the beating, and everything I just haven't been there to protect you. And I'm sorry." He finishes, looking genuinely sorry and upset. My heart breaks.  
"Eric baby, I haven't been there for you. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. You need to know that I know you can't be there for me every second. I know you want too and I can't thank you enough, but your only human. An amazing human, but even that kind can't be by my side 24/7. I love you so impossibly much, and everything you've done for me." I say leaning over to kiss him. He winces slightly.  
"Tell me where everything hurts." I say sweetly, wanting to make him feel all better. He laughs quietly and points to a big black bruise on his side. I gently kiss along his toned, muscled, chest as I lightly plant kisses across every bruise, being so gentle that my lips barely brush his skin. I kiss across his chest and along his neck, stopping to lick and suck his sensitive spot that I discovered awhile back, earning a soft moan from his lips. I move to his face, kissing each eyelid then to his jawline and look up at him to stare into his gorgeous chocolate eyes.  
"Missed a spot." He says playfully as he points to his lips. I capture his lips in a kiss, being careful not too hurt his lower lip, because it looked like it was badly bruised. He deepens the kiss, letting me know it's okay, as we gently caress each others bodies. I trail my hands over his chest, tracing his chiseled abs. I stare him in the eyes as I feel him slowly slide my shirt off, leaving my chest only clad in a black lace bra.  
"Now, tell me where it hurts." He says with a wink.

R&R! Thanks you guys, I love hearing your feedback! :)  
-Taylor (;


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

As I sit in 3rd period, everyone around me is chatting about the prom. All I can think about is Calleigh. How amazing she is, how down to earth she is, how completely and utterly perfect she is. Suddenly an announcement comes over the PA system.

"Would Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko please report to principal Stetler's office."

Oh shit. Everyone turns to stare at me as I briskly walk out of the room and too the office. What could they possibly want? What did we do? What have people told them? I shake these thoughts out of my mind. It's probably nothing I tell myself as I walk through the big doors. "Please, take a seat Mr. Delko." He tells me, gesturing to one of the seats in front of the desk.

RPOV (Stetler)

I wonder what I'm going to tell these kids. I mean I can't just tell them that I refuse to press charges against or expel Jake Berkley because his family is the single most generous doner our school has ever had. If he goes away, so does the money, and our school can't afford for that to happen. "Sorry it took me so long." I hear a gorgeous southern accent say, as I look up and see the beautiful flustered blonde run through the doors. Oh my god she is beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of her. My eyes wander to every part of her body, as I clear my throat and shake the thoughts I know I shouldn't be having out of my head. "Oh yes that's perfectly alright. Mr. Delko, Ms. Duquesne, you are here regarding the reports that you both filed against Mr. Jake Berkeley. Now what is it exactly that he did to you?" Eric steps up.

"As stated in my report, he physically abused me and assaulted as well as sexually assaulted my girlfriend." He says, gesturing to Calleigh.

"Is this true Ms. Duquesne?" I ask her.

"Yes sir, 100%" she replies. She calls me sir. That's hot. I stare into her emerald green eyes searching for any sign of a lie. Finding nothing I give up.

"That is all, you are both dismissed to class." I say, not knowing what else I could tell them. I stare at her perfect butt as she's about to leave the room.

"Ms. Duquesne?" I say, not even thinking.

"Yes sir?" She asks, eyes full of innocence.

"Well you are new, I just want you to know that we are very sorry about this." I cross over to the other side of the room to shut the door, allowing for more privacy. I place my hand on her shoulder staring into her bright eyes. "I assure you, I will make sure the school does everything in our power to discipline Mr. Berkley for his actions." I say, lying through my teeth. "And if you ever need anything," I say moving closer, "anything at all. Just ask." I say.

"Thank you so much!" She says sweetly as she exits my room. Damn.

EPOV

My thoughts have been occupied all day by one question: what's the perfect way to ask the perfect girl to prom?

How could I do it in a way that makes her feel so special, so loved, so everything that I've felt since the day I've met her? Good question. But I have to ask her soon. Tonight. And then it dawns on me. I know what I'm going to do.

CPOV

"Hey Eric!" I say with a smile as I see my handsome guy. I give him a peck on the lips as I take his hand in mine.

"Hey gorgeous." He says as he kisses me back.

"Want to go somewhere after school?" I ask him as I play with his hair.

"I actually can't after school sweetie, I'll walk you home but then I have plans. How about tonight?" He asks me hopefully. I try not to sound too disappointed as I respond.

"Sounds great." I say as the bell rings and he walks me home, hand in hand.

R&R! Love you all so much! (:

-Taylor ;)


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

It's 6:30 PM and its getting dark outside. Where the hell is Eric? Is he just not going to come? I lay down my bed, and think. Did I do something to make him not wanna go out with me? Am I boring? I sigh. Suddenly I hear a sound coming from my window. I see small pebbles colliding with the glass. Rocks? What the hell? I open my window and look outside to my driveway. Written across the sidewalk in small candles, I can make out the word 'Prom?'At first a wave of confusion comes over me, not understanding. Then my heart skips. I run downstairs taking the steps two at a time, and I see Eric standing outside with a bouquet of roses. Tears start to form in my eyes. I feel like I'm going to start crying. I run over to him and give him a hug.

"Eric!" I say, at a loss of words. "It's so beautiful!" I gasp.

"Just like you then." He says kissing my forehead. I rest my head on his chest as I stare at the word written.

"Yes." I whisper.

"What?" He says looking confused.

"Yes I'll go to the dance with you!" I say kissing him on the lips.

"You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." I say, still amazed at what he did.

"Yes I did." He said, pecking me on the nose.

"Eric can I ask you something?" I ask him lovingly.

"Of course, anything Cal. What is it?" He asks me looking concerned.

I take both his hands in mine and stare him straight in the eyes. "How did I ever get lucky enough to have you?" I ask him sincerely.

Ever since the day I met Eric, I was in love with him. I just didn't know it yet. Ever since the day I met him, he has helped me through everything. I came here not knowing anyone, not knowing what I was doing, not knowing where to go. He came in and basically took me under his wing. He showed me around, introduced me to all his friends, and has done his absolute best to protect me through everything. Why can't all guys be as perfect as Eric? Not only is he incredibly sweet, but he's hot! His perfect dark, toned body, handsome face, just everything. Everything about him is perfect.

"You know baby I ask myself the same thing all the time." He replies kissing me softly on the lips. I get butterflies in my stomach as I feel his lips touch mine and I realize he feels the exact same way about me. I grab his hand and drag him towards my house. He chuckles.

"Where are we going?" He asks with a smile.

"My house." I reply simply. He gives me the 'Well no shit look'. I laugh.

"And for what reason might I ask?" He asks, holding me in his arms.

"Too celebrate of course!" I say with a giggle and pull him inside, slamming the door behind us. I wrap my arms around his neck, and we stare at each other just enjoying one another's presence. He leans in to kiss me. There it is again, that floating feeling I get every time his lips meet mine. Time stops as his tongue enters my mouth and I copy his actions. I feel the beating of his heart against mine, the warmth of his body pressed up against mine. I feel his arms snaking around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. As I kiss him I feel perfect. Every problem, every concern, every worry simply melts away. Everything bad in life seems to disappear into thin air. In the moment it seems as if the only thing that matters is the two of us. As we break away, I rest my head against him, as he cradles my head in his neck. We sway back and forth, almost as if we were dancing to non existent music. I'm content in this moment. Everything is perfect, I'm with the one I love, and we're happy. What more could I ask for?

R&R! Eeek graduation is coming uppppp ! And then comes... The sequel! Yay ! :) I love you guys so much, all of your reviews keep me going! Thanks lovies! (:

-Taylor (:


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

"Hey hottie how bout you an me go to prom together this Saturday?" I hear a voice that could only belong to Jake say behind me. I turn around to face him.

"Has it not been made obvious to you that I'm not interested? I don't know why the fuck your not in jail right now for many different kinds of assault, but please just stop talking to me. I. Hate. You. Hear that? I. Will. Never. Ever. Love. You!" I say frustrated before I turn to walk away.

"Ooh your going to be so sorry you said that Duquesne!" He calls after me. I ignore him and walk straight into Stetler's office.

"Why isn't he expelled, in jail, or at very least suspended?" I nearly yell as I walk into the room.

"Ahh Ms. Duquesne. What a nice surprise. Sit down, let's talk." He says in a way so calm that it's almost creepy. I sit in the chair closest to him.

"I want Jake Berkley out of my life. I want him out of school, he'll I want him in jail! He again, just threatened me to my face! I don't know what's wrong with the system here. I reported my injuries over a week ago! And guess what? My bruises are still not gone! Do you know who's responsible? Gee... I don't know... Mr. Jake Berkley!" Without thinking I pull up my shirt, revealing my toned stomach covered in bruises. "Yup here you go! Here's your proof!" I finally sit down breathing trying to calm down from my outburst. I look at the principals face and he looks stunned. He stares at me blankly. He starts slowly leaning forward. I'm confused until I realize he's trying to kiss me. I jump back. "Are you people all on meth?!" I yell as I storm out of his office. I start to slow down as I walk down the hall and catch my breath. Wait, did my principal really just try to kiss me?! What the fuck. I spot Eric as I run to him and give him a hug. He hugs me back. He looks at my face with a confused expression.

"Hey Cal, what's wrong baby?" He asks, pulling me close.

"Just... I don't know. I hate people." I say. I see his face then stand on my toes to kiss the tip of his nose. "Except for you." I say with a wink. And with that I'm off to class.

EPOV

I sit in class, staring at the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock. I can't wait to get the hell out of class. Suddenly a paper not lands on my desk. I open the note and look at it.

Hey cutie, how bout me an you go to prom this Saturday? -Nat

No. -Me

That's all I write back as I toss the note back. As she reads it her smile falls. She looks at me. I smile and wave. Now her eyes are burning holes in my head. If looks could kill, I would be long dead by now. I spend the rest of the period focusing on a lesson I'd heard a billion and one times. I know Calleigh is already way ahead because her last high school was extremely high in their academia. I'm only ahead because my parents have been training me to be ahead since I was very little, so I could be successful like them. But I wasn't so sure that I wanted to be a business person of some major company. I was fascinated by science, forensics to be specific. So I filled out my worksheet easily, knowing all the answers, and turned it in before the lesson was even done. Then proceeded to stare at the clock again. Then a thought dawned on me. Shit, I hafta start planning for prom!

R&R my loves! (;

-Taylor :)

Btw: Paullyn6 and nonna9 your reviews always make me smile! I mean everyone's do, but you guys are the best. They make me wanna write the next chapter even more haha thanks for being awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

If the school won't do anything about it, then screw it, I'll handle it myself. I walk through the front doors of the police station. The officer looks at me and smiles.

"Hi there ma'am, what can I do for you?" He asks politely.

"Hi, I was wondering what to do about a certain situation I'm having." I say as sweet as possible.

"And what kind of a situation might that be?" He asks curious.

"Well you see, this guy, Jake Berkley, he's kind of been harassing me since I moved here. He physically, and verbally assaulted me and my boyfriend, badly might I add. I've talked to my principal about it, but he's a creep too and won't do anything about it. Anyways so I believe I am too young to file a restraining order because I turn 18 on Saturday, but I'd like to ask you. What do you suggest I do?" I finish gently looking up at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms.-"

"Duquesne." I finish for him.

"Ms. Duquesne, well you could start by filing a police report. As for a restraining order, you could have a parent or someone the age of 18 or over fill one out." He says.

"Great." I say with a big smile. Thanks officer..." I trail off.

"Hagen. And if you need anything at all, give me a call." He says, smiling and handing me a business card. I smile as I stand by the counter and fill out my police report. I whip out my cell phone. I call Eric on speed dial. He answers the third ring.

"Hey Eric, your 18 right?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" He responds.

"I need a favor..."

EPOV

Calleigh wants me to come down to the police station when I can to file a restraining order against Jake. As much as I want that jack ass as far away from us as possible, I can't go right at the moment. I have calls to make, things to plan, and so little, time. Prom is in two days. And Calleigh's birthday is in two days. I need to find my tux, order a corsage, but most importantly I need to plan the night out, from the time I pick her up until the next morning, because I'm fairly certain that's how long we're going to be together that night. I care way to much about this girl, and I want to make this night impossibly special for her, because she deserves the best. No she deserves more. She deserves perfect. Now what do you get the perfect girl for her birthday? Her 18th birthday, It's a big deal! So I get to work.

JPOV (Jesse )

Okay. Breathe. You can do this. I walk up the steps to Natalia Boa Vista's house, with a bouquet of roses in hand. I knock three times, then stand back as I wait for her to come to the door. She opens the door, and I just stare at her. She's looking beautiful as always, in every single way.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" She asks, sounding confused.

"Natalia, will you go to prom with me?" I ask hopefully. My heart is racing as I wait for her to answer. It seems like eternity before I hear her speak.

"No. Jesse I can't, I-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Why Natalia, why? Eric is already going with Calleigh, and I'm sorry but you need to accept the fact that he's not interested! I don't know why he wouldn't be because you're beautiful and funny and full of life. I have known you since the third grade, and we've always been best friends. I've loved you since the day I met you, but you've never noticed! I try to give you everything but you keep pushing me away! Tell me, tell me what I did to make you not like me. Am I too ugly? Too weird? What is it?" I finally finish just staring at her. She turns her head as if looking at me in a different way.

"I, I don't know," she says slowly, "I mean I've never really thought about you in that way. But I mean, is all this true? Do you really mean it?" She finishes with a smile.

"Every word." I say.

R&R loves! I know, I know Natalia doesn't deserve Jesse, but at least he got what he wanted! (:

-Taylor (:


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

Its 7:30 on prom night.I knock on Calleigh's door in my tux, feeling unusually nervous. Not only is tonight the prom, but it's also her 18th birthday. I have to make this perfect! I anxiously shift from one foot to the other, hoping everything goes as planned. Suddenly she opens the door. My breathe is taken away, she looks stunning! She dressed in a green floor length gown that brings out her shining eyes which is conservative yet she's never looked better. Her perfect blonde hair hangs in loose curls, that frame her glowing, flawless face.

"Calleigh, you look, just incredible!" I exclaim.

She blushes as I put the corsage around her wrist.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome." She says as she steps outside. She gasps as her eyes move behind me, where a shining white limo is parked in the street.

"Eric..." She breathes. "You don't have to do all this for me!"

"Only perfect for the perfect girl." I say taking her hand and leading her to the limo. I open the door for her and she slides in, looking amazed. I hop in the other side, and just admire the sight. I am taking Calleigh Duquesne to the prom. The only prom we'll ever get, and she's choosing to come with me. I watch as her green eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. She looks beautiful. She leans her head on my shoulder and gives me a kiss on the cheek as the driver takes us to the school.

CPOV

Walking into the great hall filled with balloon shaped prom dresses and tuxedo's smart enough to impress. All the tables were neatly dressed to perfection as I wandered towards the table which would have my name engraved onto a piece of paper. I found my seat after about 2 minutes of searching, I was over on the left hand side near the reflective floor where the dancing would later commence.

"Wow Eric, this is amazing!" I say as I look around the brightly lit room. My eyes fall on Eric. He looks incredibly handsome, and there's no one I'd rather be here with.

"Yeah, they did a great job." He agrees staring back at me. I look into his chocolate brown eyes, and smile at the memory of the first time I saw them. When I first met him. When I thought I didn't have a chance.

Once we sat down, I finally got the chance to take in the scene unfolding before me. Across to the other side of the room was a great mirror that if you just glanced at it, looked like another room were more prom goers where sitting down into their seats. Tables big enough for 8 people were scattered around the room with beautiful arrangements and silverware gleaming brightly. The dance floor, big enough that it took up most of the hall with huge black speakers against the wall, and lots of lights which would soon be used to light the whole hall up with bright, vibrant colors. I smile as I think about later in the night, when Eric would be holding me in his muscular arms, dancing. And he said he had a surprise for me afterward! How did I ever get the perfect boyfriend? My face lights up as I see all our friends walking towards us. I see Walter hand in hand with his girlfriend Chelsea, I see Ryan heading over with his arm around a pretty girls waist who I'd never seen before, and I see Jesse walk over with...Natalia? Good for him. Ryan's date trots over to me and gives me a hug.

"Calleigh, you look so beautiful!" She gushes.

"Thanks-," I start but she cuts me off.

"Ashley. It's so nice to finally meet you! I was watching you at the talent show, you were absolutely amazing! I'm so happy you're okay!" She says enthusiastically. Wow. She seems nice, a bit perky, but nice.

"Yeah Calleigh, you're looking sexy. I shoulda taken you instead of what's her face over here." He says gesturing to Ashley. She shoots him a glare and I laugh.

"Hey back off Wolfe." Eric jokes, snaking his arms around my waist.

"I was only kidding." Ryan says pecking Ashley on the lips as she giggles.

"Well I think you all look incredible." I say sincerely, looking at everyone. I feel so happy as I see Jesse smiling at Natalia, Natalia looking genuinely happy. Walter and Chelsea smiling at each other, and Ryan hugging a laughing Ashley. I lean back into Eric's arms and sway to the music, feeling so content. I plant a kiss on his warm neck, then stand on my tiptoes to place one on his cheek.

"Well, I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Be right back!" I say as I grab my clutch and walk to the bathroom. Before I can step inside, I feel a strong hand around my mouth, pulling me out the doors into the cool night air.

Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I'm drowning in piles of homework! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! (:

R&R! :)

-Taylor


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

I feel myself being dragged into the cool night air. Finally the hand releases me. I stare him straight in the eyes, not needing to see him to know who he is.

"Berkley why the hell isn't your ass in jail?" I scream at him, not wanting to deal with his shit right now.

"Because I'm untouchable bitch. Rich people can buy their way out of anything." He slurs, reeking of liquor. I take out my phone and discreetly text Eric.

'Berkley's here, I'm ok. Call the cops.'

"Jake I really think you need to leave, you're way to drunk and I'm not going to let you ruin my night." I say, just thoroughly fed up with him. Suddenly he grabs me by the hair and crashes his lips on mine. I gasp trying to pull away but he's strong. Finally, not being the petite helpless blonde people tend to think I am, I pull him off of me. I slap him hard across the face. He yells out in pain as I feel him grab me again sliding his hand through the open back of my dress. His hand moves closer and closer to somewhere he should never be touching before I shove him off me and push him to the ground. He screams in pain as his leg twists into a weird angle. I hear the sirens getting closer and closer by the second, and I notice Eric rushing towards me. Despite my efforts to stay calm I start to cry. Just out of sheer frustration that he had to do such a good job of ruining my night. I feel Eric pull me into his arms as I cry into his chest, no doubt ruining my makeup. The officers arrive and take him. I recognize one of them as the one I spoke to at the police station.

"Don't bother sticking around here, go enjoy your night Calleigh." He says. I nod and smile as Eric walks me inside.

"You know him?" Eric questions.

"Barely." I say my voice cracking from sadness. Eric's hands cup my cheeks and he stares me straight in the eyes.

"Calleigh baby please stop crying." He says. I sigh.

"I want to but I'm just so upset that he ruined our night!" I say, tearing up again.

"The nights not over yet." He says with a smile as he leads me out to the dance floor. He wipes my tears away with his thumb and grabs my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck. Suddenly a very familiar song begins to play.

"This ones for Calleigh, the birthday girl!" I hear the MC say.

Lying beside you

Here in the dark

Feeling your heart beat

With mine

Softly you whisper

You're so sincere

How could our love be

So blind

We sailed on together

We drifted apart

But here you are

By my side

So now I come to you

With open arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

Here I am

With open arms

Wanting you to see

What your love means to me

Open arms...

I lean my head against his forehead.

"How did you know this was my favorite song?" I ask with a smile.

He shrugs.

"I don't know, to be honest the way you sang it it sounded like it meant something to you." He says.

"You couldn't be more right." I say as I kiss his lips. I feel his soft lips against mine, kissing me with such a love, such a passion, but yet so soft and gentle.

"You're amazing." I whisper to him.

"Not like you." He says back, as we dance together to the slow music.

"I love you so much."

R&R! The night isn't over yet! Eric might still have some after prom birthday plans for him and Calleigh, you never know ;) I know this was like super short, so I pinky promise I'll post the next chapter later today! I love you guys, thanks so much for all your sweet reviews!

-Taylor (:


	23. Chapter 23

*Stronger rating on this chapter, just a heads up ;) * k enjoy...

EPOV

I open the door for Calleigh as we slide into the limo one last time. Prom is over, and it was absolutely amazing. I spent a beautiful night, dancing with a beautiful girl. But the nights not over yet. I put my arm around Calleigh as I kiss the top of her head, inhaling the vanilla scent of her hair. She looks up at me and smiles.

"You know what you did tonight was amazing." She says, smiling brightly at me. I look into her gorgeous green eyes and smile back.

"You know what you did tonight was amazing. You didn't let Jake get to you, and you put him in his place. That was amazing." I say, truly so proud of my wonderful girlfriend. I see a blush creep across her cheeks.

"I love you so much baby." She says kissing my lips.

"I love you more." I murmur into her lips. She looks out the window.

"Eric, this isn't the way home." She says confused.

"I know." I reply simply. I see her brow furrow in confusion.

"Then where are we going?" She says, laughing.

"Oh you'll see." I say kissing her nose. A few minutes later the limo pulls up to a private beach, the place I had planned for us to spend the rest of our evening. I thank the limo driver, already having paid him in advance, and open Calleigh's door. She steps out and stares at me.

"Ericcccc where are we?" She asks playfully. I laugh at how cute she sounds, and reply.

"We are at our final destination for the night." I say, taking her hand in mine and leading her through the trees and onto the beach. She gasps.

CPOV

My eyes first fall on a small gorgeous cabin on the soft sand. Then they move to a blanket surrounded by many bright candles and torches.

"Eric..." I gasp, my breathe taken away. He leads me to the large blanket which has several trays of food. All kinds of food. All kinds of my favorite food.

"Happy birthday." He whispers in my ear, and to my surprise I start to cry.

"Cal, why are you crying?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"Eric, I don't even know what to say! Thank you! I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone so amazing, and I don't know. I feel like I don't give you enough in return." I say looking up into his eyes.

"Calleigh, you have given me everything I could possibly ask for in return. I love you, so much." He says, pulling me into a warm embrace. How. How could I possibly deserve him? He's so perfect.

"Eric I love you too. So much. I hope you know that." I say, giving him a peck on the lips. He smiles at me.

"Of course I do baby." He says, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I start to put food on a plate and eat it, because frankly, I'm starving. I inhale the fresh scent of so many different delicacies, not knowing which to start with. Suddenly I hear Eric laughing.

"Whattttt?" I giggle, playfully slapping him in the arm. He chuckles.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He says. We continue to eat in silence, but not an awkward a silence. A perfect silence of watching the waves, and gazing into each others eyes. A perfect silence in our own little perfect world. Once we're finished, he clears off all the trays, refusing to let me help, and then I lay down in his arms.

"Eric, thank you so much. This is so perfect. Words can't describe how thankful I am." I say, sincerity in my voice. He starts to say something, but stops short as a shooting star blazes across the sky.

"Make a wish Cal." He says pulling me closer. I sigh thinking of what I could possibly wish for.

"I don't have too." I reply, smiling up at him. Before I know it, his lips are touching mine. Softly at first, but then with more passion. More need. More love. I kiss him back just as strongly as I slip my tongue into his mouth. He copies my actions as our tongues battle for dominance. My hands grip his shoulders tightly, as I pull him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist, doing the same. I feel like I'm floating. There's something about kissing Eric that no matter how hard I could try I would never get enough. Just the feeling of our warm bodies pressed together, his soft lips on mine, the scent of his cologne, it's just amazing. I continue to kiss him as his hands move to my cheeks. The kiss slows down, finally coming to a stop. He pulls away, then gives me a peck on the lips. Then he pulls out a long, silver, box with a shiny ribbon tied around it.

"Happy Birthday." He says handing it to me. I untie the ribbon, and take the lid off of the box. Inside, is a silver heart shaped pendant on a shiny chain. I examine the gorgeous pendant, discovering its a locket. I open it up and tears form in my eyes. It's the picture that we took together on our first date, that seems like forever ago. It's such a beautiful picture, you can just see in our faces that we're already falling for each other. I turn to Eric.

"Eric, I love it so much! Thank you." I say.

EPOV

I stare back at my impossibly stunning girlfriend, and take the locket out of her hands. I move her hair aside, and fasten the clasp around her neck, my fingers lightly brushing her soft skin. I feel her shiver and I pull her close, wrapping my warm arms around her. I kiss the top of her head, feeling her silky hair under my lips. I close the remaining space between us by kissing her on the lips, lightly. I move my lips to her neck, and lightly suck on her pulse point, and she moans with delight letting out small gasps. I kiss across her jawline, and soon again feel her warm lips against mine.

"Eric, I'm ready." She says. At first I sit there in confusion, not quite realizing what she meant, but then it dawns on me.

"Cal, you don't have to do anything you don't want too." I say. As much as I wanted this, rushing her into anything was the last thing I wanted to do. She looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Eric, I love you with my whole heart. Every part of me. There is nothing I've ever been more sure of then my love for you. I want to do this." I guess that's all I needed to hear, because before I know it I'm carrying her shivering body into the warm cabin and laying her down on the soft bed. She pulls off my shirt, and then expertly undoes my zipper. I slide her dress off, carefully setting it aside, not wanting to ruin it. I stare at her gorgeous cream colored skin now covered only by white bra and panties. I capture her lips in another passionate kiss as I undo the clasp. She now lies in front of me completely naked. She looks embarrassed as she slightly covers parts of her body with her hands. I look her straight in the eye.

"Calleigh you are absolutely beautiful, you have nothing to be worried about." I say sincerely, moving her hands away and kissing her lips. She removes my boxers, and continues to kiss me back. I am so, head over heels in love with Calleigh Duquesne.

R&R! I love you guys! (: xoxoxox

-Taylor ;)


	24. Chapter 24

EPOV  
All I can do is lay in bed and think, sort out everything. There's only a week until senior graduation. I'm absolutely exhausted! Spending countless nights having study dates with Calleigh, which of course I love, but we never get much sleep. I think we're both pretty ready for finals. Calleigh and I have both been accepted to Dade University, which is absolutely amazing. I get to go to school, study the thing I love, with the girl I love. How could it be more perfect? Calleigh and I have such a perfect relationship. I don't think you could get more inseparable than the two of us. I honestly just love her with all my heart, our relationship has only grown since the day I first lay eyes on her beautiful face. It's Sunday night, which means my restful weekend is over, and finals week starts tomorrow. Great.

-Monday Morning-

CPOV  
I wake up extra early to see Eric. I get dressed, make sure my hair and makeup and everything looks perfect. I grab my bag and skip out the door, feeling like a thirteen year old girl feeling love for the first time. My heart is fluttering like it has wings, skipping a beat when I see his handsome face. I finally feel like found my missing piece, my true love. He has never forced me into anything, never made me feel uncomfortable. He has gone to the moon and back for me, giving me nothing but love, support, and kindness. I just love him so much. All these thoughts run through my mind as I ring his doorbell. His mom answers the door, smiling brightly when she sees me.  
"Calleigh, baby! How are you doing sweetheart?" She asks me giving me a warm hug.  
"I'm great Mrs. Delko, thanks so much! How are you?" I reply. I just love his mom. I don't see his dad very often, but when I do they always make me feel like I have a family. With my dad in jail, and my mom constantly at a bar or at home falling over drunk, I don't really have much of a family. It's nice to feel like I have people who love me as much as I love them to turn to.  
"I'm great Calleigh, thanks for asking. You can go get Eric, he's in his room. Lazy head is probably still asleep." She says with a chuckle. I laugh and thank her, making my way upstairs. I knock on his door.  
"Come in." I here a voice thick with sleep say. I open the door and walk inside, giggling at the scene in front of me. A shirtless Eric sitting on his bed in his crew sweatpants, eyes red from lack of sleep.  
"Hey baby." He says, smiling as he sees me. I walk over to him and sit in his lap, kissing his lips.  
"Hey to you too." I say. I look him over, not being able to help finding him adorable.  
"New look?" I ask thinking his comfy clothes were a good idea, suddenly longing to be in my sweats.  
He laughs as he washes his face, throws on a black tank top, and looks in the mirror.  
"I look like I just rolled out of bed." He states blankly.  
I giggle as he puts his arm around me.  
"But I don't really care." He finishes. I smile and stand on my tip toes to kiss his lips.  
"I think you look adorable." I murmur. He pulls me closer.  
"Oh yea?" He asks, kissing along my neck.  
"Mhmm.." I sigh, perfectly content. I glance at his watch, the time reading 7:30. Reluctant to move I tear away from his arms.  
"We have to go." I say sadly, not looking forward to a day of tests. He takes my hand and leads me downstairs, grabbing his bag on the way out.  
"Bye Mama, love you!" He shouts as we walk through the door. Our pace quickens, as we walk briskly, knowing that if we're late for the test, they won't let us in. As we walk down the familiar road, I flash back to the first time we ever came here. It was the day I met him. Months ago, when I was so new here. He was the first person I met when I came here, and still he is the most important person in my life right now. It's amazing how things like this work out. Some might even call it, fate.

R&R! I'm sorry for my short chapters, between school, homework, sports, play practice I'm dying. But I write whenever I have time! I love you guysssss! ;) thanks for all the reviews!  
-Taylor(:


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

Graduation is tomorrow! That's all I can think. I'm so nervous! I mean after this, Eric and I will be headed off to college! I'm excited, but worried. At least I'll be with the one I love. I browse through the racks of the department store as I look for the perfect dress. Even if I am going to be wearing a graduation gown, I can still look good for the after parties. Eric, like the perfect boyfriend that he is, came with me. He's looking around in the men's department. I sit down and let thoughts run through my mind. I am graduating tomorrow. I'm off to college soon, and I don't know! Everything seems like its moving so fast. I clear my head and get up to try on what may be the perfect dress. It looks amazing!

"Perfect." I say aloud. Suddenly I hear Eric.

"Somebody's looking gorgeous." He says wrapping his arms around me. I smile as he does this, I absolutely love the feeling of his arms.

"Thanks baby." I say pecking his lips. I go back to the changing rooms to change out of it, and return to where Eric stands. He takes me by the hand and walks me to the car. He opens the door for me like a perfect gentlemen, and we slide in. He smiles at me, but then his brow furrows into confusion.

"Calleigh baby, what's wrong?" He asks me, looking concerned. I sigh, not really knowing myself.

"I don't know, just everything's moving so fast. I mean what if I'm not ready Eric?" I gush out, truly worried. Next thing I know, he's laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask confused, slightly upset.

"I'm laughing because you're being ridiculous! I have never known anyone more ready for the world then you! You are the most beautiful, smartest, and mature person I know! And I love you Calleigh. I believe in you." He says, staring me straight in the eyes. I stare at him with disbelief.

"How do you do that?" I ask incredulously. He laughs.

"Do what?" He asks.

"Make everything seem okay. Make everything seem better." I say smiling. He gives me a huge smile and looks forward as he drives.

"It's a gift." He replies with a chuckle. I roll my eyes as we ride in silence. I love him so much. He is exactly the kind of person that I need in my life. I need someone sweet, supportive, and most importantly someone who loves me. This kind of person has never been in my life. It feels great! I lay my head back on the head rest and smile. He's just amazing.

EPOV

How could Calleigh not see how amazing she is? I mean she's incredibly brilliant! She's the most beautiful person I have ever lay eyes on, inside and out. She's so sweet, and she's just who I want to be with forever, I'm so happy we're going to college together. I can't imagine my life without her right there with me. She's my missing piece, she completes me, like the last piece of my life's puzzle. I don't know how to explain it! When I'm with her, absolutely everything is perfect! Everything just feels... Right. I am so lucky to have her in my life. Tomorrow, we start a new chapter in our lives. We graduate from high school, and head off to college. I would be so much more afraid, but surprisingly I feel very confident. But I know that's only because of one reason: I have the love of my life by my side.

And that's all that matters.

R&R! Love you guys! ;)

-Taylor(:


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV  
I look in the mirror as I straighten my blue tie and take one last long look at myself. I take a deep breath, suddenly getting nervous. I'm graduating in a few hours! I look at the time. It's 7:30, so I spritz on my favorite cologne and jump down the stairs. I shout goodbye and walk to Calleigh's house, head down, hands in my pockets. I knock on the door, but there's no answer. Huh, that's odd. I open the door and walk inside. Of course, her mom is passed out drunk on the couch. I walk up to her room and knock on her door. I hear soft sobs coming from her room. Quickly I enter her room to see her crying on her bed.  
"Calleigh, baby..." I say rushing to her side. I wrap my arms around her, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear until she calms down a bit.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask her, extremely concerned. She never usually gets this upset. My poor, strong, Calleigh seems broken. I cradled her head in my lap as she begins to speak.  
"Nothing, nothing." She sniffs.  
"I just- I just have no one. Well except you... But my mom came home at 4 AM falling over drunk, and my dad, well you know. And we have no friends because of my alcoholic mom always lashing out. I have no one to come watch me graduate. Eric I have no family!" She yells, beginning to cry again. My heart breaks, because its so true, and there's nothing I can do about it. I cradle her and whisper softly.  
"Baby I know it's hard. But I'm here for you! My whole family thinks of you as their own, and when your name is called they're going to be cheering just as much as they would if they were your actual parents. You may not have much of a real family, but you have an extended family that cares about you just as much. I love you Calleigh, we all do. Don't you ever doubt that." I finish, running my fingers through her soft hair. She pulls me in for a gentle kiss, then looks up at me with watery eyes.  
"Thank you Eric, so much. That honestly means the world to me, I love you." She says with a shaky voice, sincerely in her eyes. We sit there for another moment, her head resting on my shoulder before she suddenly jumps up.  
"I have to get ready, I'm gonna be late!" She states, rushing to the sink to wash her face. I watch her as she takes off her pajamas, and slides into her graduation gown. God, she looks stunning. I watch as she curls her hair loosely, and applies just a small amount of makeup to accent her beautiful face. She finally steps back and takes one more look at herself in the mirror.  
"How do I look?" She asks innocently, looking at me with piercing green eyes. Honestly, words can't describe how she looks right now. Her gown perfectly fits her body, flattering every part. Her makeup perfectly accentuates her natural beauty and she's practically glowing. Not knowing how to respond, I pull her in for a long kiss. I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly but in a gentle way. Once we break away, I stare into her eyes.  
"You have never looked more beautiful." I say truthfully. She blushes, grabs her bag, and we hop down the stairs to my car. I open the door for her and she slides inside. I take a deep breath before getting in too. I drive us to the school, and we part ways to go find our gowns.

CPOV  
As I look around the rack for my gown, I'm freaking out. I'm at graduation! Breathe. This will be great. I finally pull my gown from the rack, and put it on, placing my graduation cap upon my head. I turn to look in the mirror and smile. I'm graduating. All the students gather in the gym in alphabetical order, which places me right next to Eric. He kisses me on the cheek, then slides his hand into mine, squeezing it reassuringly. I look at him in the eyes and smile, not being able to contain my excitement, or nervousness. We stand patiently as the give various speeches and whatnot. But soon enough, they're calling our names. I begin to shake slightly, but Eric's rubs my hand with his thumb, reassuring me that he's here for me.  
"Eric Delko!" They call out. I feel his hand leave mine as he walks confidently up on stage, receiving his diploma. He smiles as they take his picture, then exits the stage. How simple. Ok, I can do this.  
"Calleigh Duquesne!" They call out. I take a deep breath and make my way onstage. They hand me my diploma and I smile as they take my picture. As I walk off stage, I see Eric waiting for me. He smiles and gives me a kiss, unlike all others. This time it was the beginning of our new life.  
Our life together.

The End!

R&R! I love you guys! Sorry it took so long, I hope it's worth it! ;)  
-Taylor(:


End file.
